


Addiction

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 非常丧病的文。性瘾Dean/躁郁症Cas





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> 警告请见TAG
> 
> 鳖鳖的脑洞，我完善了后面的。
> 
> 性瘾Dean/躁郁症Cas

\-------  
阅读前请见注释中的警告。  
鳖的脑洞。我完善了后面的  
\-------

Dean从睡梦中惊醒。

他起身确认一眼床头放置的夜光闹钟，上面显示的时间是凌晨三点过五分。薄薄的窗帘外，旅馆停车场的黄色灯光透过窗帘与窗台的缝隙，投射在窗台前的地板上。

Dean这才发现旁边的床上，Castiel的床铺是空着的。他转身看向洗手间的方向，门缝与地毯的连接处，洒落着从里面露出的灯光。Dean打开床头灯，“Cas？”他朝洗手间的方向喊了声。

没有回应，没有Castiel在洗手间里焦躁地踱步的声音。

\-----  
和Castiel住在一起，Dean时常会在半夜被Castiel在房间里来回走动的声音吵醒。有时候Castiel不发一语，有时候他嘴里念念有词，声音颤抖，从小声的啜泣到大哭出声，直到将Dean从梦中吵醒，起身下来给Castiel的肩膀上披上一条毛毯，将他从背后抱在怀里。

“嘘，会没事的。”他会在Castiel的耳边轻声安慰，说一些他自己都不相信的话，“他们不会发现我们的。”他说。鼻间温热的呼吸扑打在Castiel后脑勺的发丝上，Castiel靠在他的怀里……身上散发着肥皂和旅馆的廉价洗发剂香味清晰可闻。

然后，Dean会让Castiel吃药。Cas拒绝吃下那十几片花花绿绿的药片，Dean不得不花上好长的时间哄骗Castiel将一把药片全部吞下，确认他没有偷偷将其中的几颗藏在枕头下或者床底，而是好好地随水服下。之后药效发作，Castiel会躺回到床上，继续他药物制造的睡眠。

Dean会跑到洗手间，回味着刚才，Castiel几乎是偎依在自己怀里，他身上的味道，擦过脸颊的发丝。Dean闭上眼，想象他的手指来到Castiel的衣领前，扣子上。

Dean想象Castiel露出他苍白的身躯，Dean的手指按在他凸起的肋骨上，往下到达他的腰间。Dean想着，一边开启花洒，撸动自己，仿佛他进入了一个无比紧致的地方，上上下下，Dean紧闭双眼，头抵在墙上，他想象着是在Cas的体内，温暖的，环绕的，潮湿的，他脑中描绘着Castiel分开的双腿，迷乱的表情，一个个被交换的亲吻，口舌交缠，直到他将Castiel干得再也射不出任何液体为止，直到他的精液充满Castiel。

Dean一边想象着以上的画面一边撸动自己，他的动作越来越快，水流渐渐变冷，他的手心发热，喉咙发出呜咽的声音，他闭上眼睛。“Cas……”他低声说，射在浴室的地板上。

\------

“Cas？”回忆结束，Dean回到冰冷的现实，他站在紧闭的洗手间门前。里面安静极了。

“你在里面吗？”Dean敲门，没有回应。没有Castiel在里面砸东西或者敲墙的声音，一阵不祥的预感涌上Dean心头，他扭动门把手，门被从里面锁起来了。

“Castiel！”Dean高喊，将门板敲得通通响，几乎要从门框里掉出来，里面仍旧没有一点反应。Dean踹开门，可怜的旅馆洗手间门发出咔擦的声音，把手从门框里掉了出来。Dean走进雾气萦绕的洗手间。水从浴缸的边缘流下一些，浴帘拉上了。Dean心头一紧。

“Cas？”Dean拉开浴帘，Castiel坐在里面，身上的衣服被水打湿。浴帘背后没有破碎的手腕和流出的暗红色血液，没有没有一个试图溺毙自己的Castiel。Cas只是坐在浴缸里，头靠在墙上，眼睛出神地望着前方墙壁上的一块污渍。

“快从浴缸里出来，你身上的衣服都湿透了。”Dean放下心来，对Castiel说。他走上前去拍拍Castiel的肩膀。

没有反应。过了好一会Castiel的眼神才重新聚焦，回到Dean的脸上，他的神情还是恍惚的，就像是努力辨认眼前的人到底是谁。

Castiel的眉头皱起来，他紧咬着牙，他的上下牙齿咬合发出坚硬的磕碰声。

Dean看进Castiel蓝色的眼睛，Cas眨了眨眼睛。Dean觉得自己仿佛看进了一面镜子，没有任何反馈回来的情绪，只有他焦急的神情。

“嘿，嘿，Cas，看着我。”Dean将手掌覆在Castiel脸侧，轻轻拍打着他，“你知道你现在在哪里吗？”

“波特兰，5号公路上，旅馆里。”Castiel的声音缓慢，一字一句，但是十分清晰。

“对，我们在俄勒冈州。”Dean说，感到舒心，“我们离田纳西已经很远了。”

Castiel盯着Dean看了很久，他的表情一片空白，视线上下不停在Dean的脸上和身上搜索着，过了一会儿，他才缓慢地点了点头。

“来，我帮你出来。”Dean伸出一只手，帮Castiel从浴缸里站起来。Dean从一旁的毛巾架上抽出一条浴巾给Castiel披上，“我们得把你的衣服换了。”他说。

\-----  
Dean的思绪回到了那个小小的洗手间。

他想象着和Castiel一起躺在浴缸里。温水将疲劳的肌肉放松，水汽将头发打湿，他和Castiel在水中接吻，交换着呼吸。他们互相清洗着对方的身体，指尖轻触肌肤，轻抚着对方的身体每一寸，缓慢而慵懒，喘息伴随着不慌不忙。

“我要你。”Dean在亲吻的间隙说。

“你要做什么都可以。”Castiel回答。

Dean从背后进入Castiel，不慌不忙，他们有的是全部的时间，Castiel的膝盖背叛了他，Dean接住他，腰部轻轻挺动。

Castiel的喉间发出含糊的声音，他扭头给Dean又一个湿漉漉的吻，Dean从身后绕到前面抚慰着Castiel。他能感受到Castiel紧紧吸着他，不让他出去，他抽出来又插进去，脑部丧失了一切语言的功能，“Dean，快点。”Castiel催促着他，“射进来，我要你射进来。”他说。

Dean在Castiel的体内射了，将Castiel也带上高潮的巅峰，他射了一股，两股，Dean的手心被Castiel射出来的精液盈满。

他们重新回到水里，享受着性爱后的温存，偶尔交换一两个吻，Castiel在接吻时故意咬Dean的下唇，他的手又不安分地在水里动起来，“别闹了。”Dean说。

Dean一直克制着，他的理智在Castiel的指尖轻轻擦过他的腿间时崩裂了，等到Dean回过神，Dean已经将Castiel按在身下，在水里又做了一次，直到Castiel什么也射不出来，发出破碎的求饶声，直到他的喉咙变得嘶哑。

 

\-----  
Dean看着Castiel一件一件脱下身上的湿衣服，先是他的衬衫，然后是他的裤子，露出他大腿后侧紧绷的线条。Dean在Castiel将身上穿的所有东西之前将头扭过去，他将脸背过Castiel，看着被他破坏的洗手间房门，洗手间的收拾可以明天再说，他想。

“Dean？”Casitel站在Dean面前，上身已经换上一件干净的T恤，Dean的视线往下，噢，他没穿裤子。Dean看着Castiel的脸，他头发上多余的水已经被擦干净了，他刘海软绵绵地耷拉下来贴在额头上。

“赶紧把头发吹干后睡觉吧。”Dean说，指了指电视柜旁放着的吹风筒，“小心感冒了。”

“我停不下，Dean，我停不下来去想。”Castiel闭着眼睛说，“当我闭上眼，看到的都是他们，穿着白色衣服的人们。他们没有脸。当我入睡，他们就在我梦中。”

“你已经快两天没睡觉了！”Dean高喊，Castiel蹭地一声跳起来，他的肩膀抖动着。“对不起，我不是故意要吓到你的。”Dean道歉。

“你需要睡眠。”Dean指出。

“我不需要！我不累！”Castiel说，他的音调变高了，语速奇异地加快，“我脑子非常清醒，实际上，我的脑子比任何时候都要清醒，比起吃完安眠药后昏昏沉沉，我倒挺喜欢这种感觉的。清醒让我时刻保持警惕，远离白衣人。”他说。

“安眠药让你睡得更好，让你不会做梦。”

“我讨厌安眠药。”

“Cas——”Dean用上了他缓慢的语调，这是他在试图用情理说服对方时会用上的语气，“如果你不睡觉，我也不能睡着。”Dean捏了捏鼻梁，他有几天没睡觉了？

“我讨厌安眠药！我讨厌你给我喂那些药，我讨厌你！我不想要，你根本不知道我想要什么。”Castiel冲到Dean的床前，Dean的脸上突然挨了一拳。他捂住鼻子，铁锈味流进嘴里。“你疯了！”他朝Castiel大喊。

“我疯了，对，我是疯了。”Castiel说，又一个拳头挥过来，被Dean抓住，“我他妈的被你从玻利瓦尔带出来，就他妈的是和你逃到这里，困在离田纳西只有半个美国的地方，艹，早知道我应该连你都杀了。”

Dean抓住Castiel的另一只手，上下颠倒了，Castiel被他压在身下。Castiel的力气大得惊人，Dean只得用膝盖顶在他的腰部两侧，将他紧紧压在身下。尽管这样，Castiel随时能挣脱他的束缚，不停在Dean的身下扭动。Castiel光裸的大腿皮肤蹭着Dean的膝盖，Castiel在Dean的身下挣扎……Dean快要失去了控制，就像一辆失去了刹车的货车，一路冲撞，冲破一路上所有的防撞栏。

“噢，”Castiel的动作突然停下，“你硬了。”他说。

Dean的心随着货车跌落到了悬崖深处。

“哦，Dean，Dean，Dean。”Castiel脸上的表情混合着愉悦和有所企图，他的名字被连念三遍，Castiel的双手搭在Dean的腰上，他的身体小幅律动着。“你想要么？”一抹残忍的微笑出现在他脸上，危险的，压制与被压制的关系整个颠倒了。

“你想要我露出什么样的表情？”Castiel扬起脸，纤细的脖子从领口露出，没被太阳晒过的，苍白的肤色，血管鲜明可见，像是他故意这么做是要Dean咬上去似得。Castiel哄骗着Dean，紧张的气氛中充满跃跃欲试，场景和Dean的幻想重合了。

“我不想要。”Dean试图让自己的语气听上去平静。

“说谎，你明明一脸想要上了我的表情。”

“我不想和你——做爱。”Dean艰难地说道。

“嘴上会说谎，但是身体是诚实的不是么。”Castiel轻声说，他的语调几不可闻，他故意用着喘息的气音说，“Dean，我知道你想要。”

“我不想和你做。”

“不能还是不想？多么贴心，‘不能再刺激Castiel了，没准他又要发作了’，你是什么？你什么时候成了圣人Dean？得了吧，我知道你脑子里在想什么，你在洗手间里都在做什么。”

“我在洗手间里做什么与你无关。”Dean试图建立起自己的防线，隔离他和Castiel。尽管他的尝试如同以卵击石。

“你会想着我吗？”Dean一放松对Castiel的掌控，Castiel就反过来爬到Dean的身上，他的手向下摸索，Dean闻到Castiel身上淡淡的洗发剂香味，若有若无，就像Castiel与Dean之间微妙的感觉，稍微离近一点就消失了，离远一点就永远在撩动着Dean的神经。Dean不禁想他是不是也和Castiel一样患上了同样的病症，以至于时而疯狂，时而低沉不起。

“你会想着我抚慰自己吗？”Castiel摸上Dean发硬的裤裆，故意揉搓着，“你让我吞下所有药的时候，想着的是要我吞下另外的东西吗？比如说，这里——”

“我——”Dean一时失语，眼神躲闪。

Dean脸上挨了Castiel一巴掌，他的下巴被掐住，“看着我。”Castiel厉声道，“明明想和我做，却只敢幻想的可怜家伙。”Castiel的手指在Dean的裤链上摸索，不知不觉间，他的裤子被解开了，坚硬的勃起暴露在清冷的空气中。“你看看你。”Castiel对他露出微笑。

“停手，你会后悔的。”Dean想推开Castiel，Castiel却像石子一样岿然不动，牢牢将他钉在床上，他试图抵抗，所有的抵抗在Castiel将他含住的时候都化为徒然。Castiel吸着他阴茎的头部，发出湿漉漉的声音，舌头舔舐着柱身，他的手指包裹轻抚着Dean的双球，上上下下，突然，Castiel将他吞入得更深。天哪，Dean想着，Cas在为自己深喉，他模模糊糊地想。

Castiel的喉咙紧紧包裹着Dean，Dean的脑后甚至闪出了白色的光芒，然后Castiel因为吞咽的反射动作不得不将他吐出来，停下来轻轻咳嗽着。

“我警告过你了。”Dean说。

在被Dean推到床上的时候，Castiel的眼中燃烧着热切的光芒，带着Dean不能言说的癫狂。我疯了，我们都疯了。Dean暗想，他早知道他和Castiel的互相折磨会落到这样的境地。对Castiel不管不顾最终就会造成这样的后果，他越是使劲压制对Cas的欲望，欲望就回过来将他吞噬，越是用力，弦崩断的时候就越是灾难。

“对，就是那里。”Castiel催促着，Dean深深埋入他的体内，在Castiel的身体里进进出出。当Dean撞到某一点的时候，Castiel就发出高亢的喊叫，他的体内又缩紧一点，肉体的撞击声和着水声响彻着旅馆的房间，将夜晚的安静填满。

Castiel的勃起被夹在两人紧贴的身体间，Castiel一边发出不成语调的音节，一边套弄着自己，将自己弄得湿漉漉的。Dean先在Castiel体内射了，他不顾Castiel的抗议抽出来，然后用手将Castiel弄出来。Castiel在高潮的时候紧闭双眼，一只手捂住嘴，不让叫喊声泄露出来，他的腰从床上拱起又落下，脚趾蜷起又松开，然后他又变成软绵绵的一团缩在Dean身下了。

 

\-----  
Dean做了一个梦。

他记得这个梦境的内容。他从来不记得自己做过的梦。久违地，今天梦里的场景如此真实。

他梦见了第一次遇到Castiel的场景。

“谁？”他听见一声闷响，朝着走廊里喊了一声。

Dean走在白色的病房与病房之间，每一间都是白色的门，没有任何门牌标示。在其中的一间病房的门缝与地板的连接处，暗红色的液体流出来。Dean走上前去，闻到浓烈的血腥味。

Dean推开门，看见一个身穿白色病号服的人站在房间中间，他的上衣溅满了红色的血，他的左手上绑着一个淡蓝色的标示腕带，那是用来标记危险病患的。他的右手握着一把滴血的水果刀，Dean望进那人的双眼，发现自己被淹没进一片蔚蓝色的汪洋大海里。

“你的眼睛很漂亮。”Dean由衷地称赞。

“谢谢。”穿着白色病号服的男子低下头，似乎有点不好意思，“我叫Castiel，你呢？”

“Dean。”

Dean和Castiel的距离接近了，Castiel仍旧握着他手里的凶器，距离从一米变成半米，到仅剩一个肩头的距离，Castiel抬起手，手里的刀尖没入Dean的胃部。

Dean将Castiel拉过来亲吻，血腥的味道在唇与唇间蔓延。Castiel拉住Dean脑后的头发将他拉得更近，唇舌交缠，从嘴里涌出来的鲜血渗入到Castiel的唾液里。刀被抽出来落在地上，Castiel轻柔地引导着Dean退后，来到被软垫包裹住的墙边。墙角边，一个死状扭曲的躯体蜷缩在门后。Dean认出那是今天早上还跟他打招呼的医师A。他不记得那人的名字了。

Castiel骑在Dean身上，Dean的裤子被褪到膝盖的位置，Castiel在Dean的勃起上耸动着身体，吞进来又退出去。Castiel的身体很紧，血一点点从结合的地方渗出来，与从Dean伤口里流出来的混合在一起，“Dean。”Castiel喊了一声，颤抖着射出来，白色混合着红色，Dean感到温暖和安全，没有半点即将被杀死的恐惧。

“要么带我走，要么杀了我。”Castiel说。

\-----  
Dean从睡梦中惊醒。

他摸了摸腹部的皮肤，那里光滑得没有一点伤疤。Castiel背朝着他，缩在床的另一边，发出呜咽的声音。

“嘿。”Dean开口，声音嘶哑，喉咙像是着了火般疼痛。

“Dean。”Castiel背对着Dean，肩膀剧烈地抖动着，“对不起，对不起，我不是故意要说那些话。”

“你病了。”Dean说，“你是会这样。”

“我还打了你。”

我还上了你。我们扯平了。Dean想。

“那时候你应该就杀了我。”Castiel说。

杀死Castiel——Dean的脑海里闪过许多画面，关于他如何杀死Castiel。他在床头柜里放着一把上了膛的枪。或者只要他想，他可以趁Castiel睡着的时候用枕头闷死他。或者用皮带，只要顶住他的胸膛，肋骨那一块的位置，人就会丧失反抗的能力，只能坐以待毙。

Dean会按着Castiel，他可能会挣扎，但是很快他就会发现任何挣扎都是徒然。Dean会一点点看着Castiel肺部里的空气被呼尽，胸口起来又下去，最终再也没能有一点起伏。Dean会等待，直到Castiel的身体变得死沉死沉，直到Castiel最终不被疯狂困扰，直到他获得最终的平静。

Dean将Castiel从背后抱在怀里，蜷缩在这张单人床上，这间小小的旅馆房间里。世界仿佛只剩下这个房间，他和Castiel，永恒地被困在这里，困在彼此的怀里。

“Cas。”Dean亲吻Castiel的后颈，落下一个又一个的吻。Castiel脑后的发尾蹭着他的鼻尖，光裸的身体磨蹭着，Castiel向后缩起身体，他的臀部碰到Dean的耻骨上，Dean已经硬了。“Castiel。”他说，声音里的欲望一览无余。

Castiel发出一声啜泣，哭声变得含糊起来，因为Dean的手指伸进他的嘴里，搅动着他的舌尖。Castiel的眼泪混合着唾液落在Dean的手指上。Dean向前耸动自己的身体，一下两下，阴茎在Castiel腿间磨蹭，干燥而温暖。Dean的另一只手来到Castiel被忽略的阴茎，他的阴茎在Dean的手指碰到的时候还是软的，Dean耐心地摸了几下后，Castiel慢慢地也硬了起来。

“不要。我不想要。”Castiel说，他的声音一抽一抽的。

但是Dean将Castiel禁锢得紧紧的，Castiel的小声抽泣变成了明显的喘息，“我不想做。”他哀求。

Dean轻轻撸动着，Castiel哭了出来，他的牙齿咬住Dean的手掌。Dean没费心去看就知道自己流血了，他锲而不舍地操弄着Castiel，在他的腿间摩擦着，前液打湿了Castiel的股间。Dean没有进入Castiel，只是在入口处轻轻地顶着，移动着他的腰部。

高潮来得缓慢而痛苦，Castiel呜咽着射在Dean的掌心，Dean射在两人身体的紧贴处，黏腻的感觉糊在Dean和Castiel之间。Dean抓住Castiel的肩膀将他翻转过来，不出意外地看到Castiel满脸的泪水，他将泪水一一吻去。

“我将是动手杀了你的那个人。”Dean说，将一个吻落在Castiel的眼睑上，“我发誓。”他说。

床头柜的抽屉里，静静躺着一把枪，枪里装着两颗子弹。

 

THE END


End file.
